Driver tier
Opponents in the Carmageddon series are encountered in tiers. In general, the tougher an opponent's vehicle, the later in the game he or she will be encountered. New tiers do not supplant previous ones; when drivers from later tiers have been introduced, drivers from earlier tiers still appear alongside them in races. Carmageddon Tier 1 Opponents *Autoscum *Brothers Grimm *Ed 101 *Ivan the Bastard *Kutter *Madam Scarlett *Mech Maniac *OK Stimpson *Screwie Lewie *Stig O'Sore *Val Hella *Vlad *Wanda Lust Tier 2 Opponents *Agent Orange *Ed Hunter *Firestorm *Otis P Jivefunk *Psycho Pitbull *Stella Stunna Tier 3 Opponents *Burly Shirley *Don Dumpster *Halfwit Harry *Hammerhead *Heinz Faust Carmageddon Splat Pack Tier 1 Opponents *Alfonso Spaghetti *Brothers Grimm *Ed 101 *Herman Monster *Ivan the Bastard *Lady Bug *Mech Maniac *Mike O'Kane *Moonchild *Pussy LaGore *Screwie Lewie *Stig O'Sore *Su Borg *The Ashteroid *Vlad Tier 2 Opponents *Big Daddy *Metal Mikey *Otis P Jivefunk *Psycho Pitbull *Sinthea *Stella Stunna Tier 3 Opponents *Carkey & Clutch *Don Dumpster *Helga Shwein *Mother Trucker *Sawbones Carmageddon II Tier 1 Opponents *Ada Nuff *Autoscum *Batmad *Buzz Lightweight *Dan Dead *Die Anna *Ed 101 *Grace Full *Herr Kooled *Jenny Taylia *Kurt Blasthoff *Kutter *Lady B *Otis P Jivefunk *Russ T *Shawnee Smitt *Silvester Stallion *Sinthea *Slim Chance *Su Borg *Vlad *Wide Boy Tier 2 Opponents These opponents first appear in group 4. Psycho Pitbull appears as a target in the mission of group 4, but he does not appear as a regular opponent in Carmageddon II. *Ashteroid *Banjo Strummy *Heinz Faust *Herb E *Maurice Stalwart *Rod Hell *Screwie Lewie Tier 3 Opponents These opponents first appear in group 7. *Don Dumpster *Farmer Fright *Halfwit Harry *Magnum Magnumsson *Mike Hunt *Mother Trucker *The Cop Carmageddon TDR 2000 Each tier represents the race group in which the opponent first appears. Driver tiers in TDR 2000 do not work as they do in Carmageddon and Carmageddon II; rather than having a fixed combination of tiers represented, fresh vehicles in TDR 2000 are simply added to the pool of available opponents. This means that it's possible to have a race in which every opponent comes from a high tier, or a race in a later level comprised entirely of tier one vehicles. Tier 1 Opponents (Hollowood) Killa Kart is the police vehicle for this group. It does not appear as a regular opponent until group 2. *Bumble Bee *Drag-Ghoul *Enforcer *Rubber Ducky *Sparrow *SuperCharger *The Beast *The Mecha *The Wheel *Tomahawk *Tres Hombres *Viper Tier 2 Opponents (Slums) The Cop Car makes its first appearance as the police vehicle in this level. Tow Meister and Gorvette appear as targets in the mission Traffic Jam, but do not appear as regular opponents in this group. *Killa Kart *Knave *The Green Hammer *The Machine *TNT (does not appear until race 3, Slumbody Got Killed) Tier 3 Opponents (Docks) Along with SXE Black Hatch, McKilem and Witch Doctor appear as enemies in missions, but not in regular races. *Femme Fatal *Limey *Soul Harvester (only appears in race 2, In A World Of Ship, and does not reappear until group 5) *SXE Black Hatch (appears as an enemy in missions; appears as a regular opponent from race 3, Sink Or Swim) *The Boss *Throb Rod (does not appear until race 2, In A World Of Ship) *Tow Meister Tier 4 Opponents (Hi-Rise) *Big Wig *Electric Blue *Gorvette *Husky *Jadead *Shark *The Vulture *Vlad *White Trash Tier 5 Opponents (Military Zone) HFB Terra appears in mission 2, Duel In The Arena, but does not appear as a regular opponent in this group. Thummper is the police vehicle for this level, but it does not appear as a regular opponent until later in the game. *King Merc (appears as a target in mission 1, Let's Go To Work; after that, it appears as a regular opponent) *McKilem *Soul Harvester (reappears after appearing in a sole race in group 3) *Stormbringer *The Chef *The Cutter (appears as a target in mission 2, Duel In The Arena; after that, it appears as a regular opponent) *Witch Doctor Tier 6 Opponents (Back of Beyond) *HFB Terra *The Fortress (appears as a target in mission 2, Red Mist; after that, it appears as a regular opponent) *The Spectre (appears in mission 2, Red Mist; after that, it appears as a regular opponent) *Thummper Drivers who change tier between games *Ashteroid: In Splat Pack, he was in tier 1. In Carmageddon II, he is in tier 2. *Heinz Faust: In Carmageddon, he was in tier 3. In Carmageddon II, he is in tier 2. *Moonchild: In Splat Pack, she was in tier 1. In Carmageddon II, she is driving the hidden vehicle and does not appear as a regular opponent. *Otis P Jivefunk: In Carmageddon and Splat Pack, he was in tier 2. In Carmageddon II, he is in tier 1. *Screwie Lewie: In Carmageddon and Splat Pack, he was in tier 1. In Carmageddon II, he is in tier 2. *Sinthea: In Splat Pack, she was in tier 2. In Carmageddon II, she is in tier 1. *Vlad: Carmageddon TDR 2000 is the only game in which Vlad does not appear in the earliest tier. *In Carmageddon and Splat Pack, Stella Stunna and Psycho Pitbull appeared in the same tier. In TDR 2000, Pitbull appears much earlier in the game than Stella. *DeGory'un changes tier in addition to driver. In Carmageddon Splat Pack, it is driven by Metal Mikey in tier 2. In Carmageddon II, it is driven by Russ T in tier 1. See also *Opponents *Rank *Group Category:Lists